The present invention concerns a turnbuckle, also called a stretching screw comprising two attachment sections which are arranged for displacement relative one another by means of a threaded element. The latter is rotatably mounted in one of the attachment sections and a threaded hole passes through it, said hole having a threaded portion for securement to the second attachment section.
Some prior art stretching screws are provided with stop means arranged to prevent the attachment sections from turning relative to one another after completion of adjustment. In order to be able to adjust a stretching screw of this kind it is thus necessary to remove the stop means. The adjustment operation is further complicated in that it is necessary to keep both attachment sections in position during the adjustment operation proper.